Schloss Neuenhof
by Nathera
Summary: Vier Beybladeteams erhalten Sportstipendien für Schloss Neuenhof, wo sie gemeinsam trainieren sollen. Doch dort angekommen, merken sie schnell, dass dieses fünfwöchige Stipendium mehr als nur ein kleiner Reinfall ist...


Schloss Neuenhof

_Schloss Neuenhof ist eine staatliche Einrichtung, die als Fortbildung von geförderten _

_(Sport-, Musik-, etc.) Gruppen dient. _

_Im Schloss werden die Fähigkeiten der Gruppen mit einem speziellen Training erweitert. _

_Des Weiteren wird in Schloss Neuenhof der Geist unter verschiedenen (Sports-, Musik-, etc.) Gruppen verstärkt, indem immer vier rivalisierende (Sport-, Musik-, etc.) Gruppen eingeladen werden. _

Entnervt sah Kai von dem Blatt auf, das ihnen Mr Dickenson gegeben hatte.

Was sollte das denn bitteschön für eine dämliche Idee sein? Total primitiv und unnütz!

„Ist das nicht super?", platzte plötzlich Tyson heraus. „Und wir haben für Schloss Neuenhof ein fünfwöchiges Stipendium gewonnen! Das ist echt klasse!"

„Oh Mann, ich freue mich jetzt schon total!", stimmte Max zu.

Kai runzelte die Stirn. Seine Teamkollegen ließen sich scheinbar schnell für irgendeinen Schwachsinn begeistern...

„Ich bin mal gespannt, welche anderen Teams noch da sind", meinte Ray neugierig.

„Ich bin dagegen!", stellte Kai fest.

Fünf verwunderte Blicke trafen ihn.

„Da... gegen?", wiederholte Hilary ungläubig. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?"

„Sagt bloß nicht, ihr wollt da tatsächlich hin...", meinte Kai vollkommen verdutzt.

„Natürlich! Fünf Wochen lang auf Kosten anderer futtern!", freute sich Tyson. „Und zusätzlich Beyblade-Training bis zum Abwinken! Das kann man sich doch nicht entgehen lassen, Kai!"

Kai verdrehte insgeheim die Augen und blickte hoffnungsvoll Max an. Doch dieser schien Kai nicht unbedingt Recht zu geben, da er freudig nickte. Kais Blick wanderte also zu Ray, welcher allerdings ebenfalls auf Tysons Seite stand. Dass Hilary begeistert dafür gestimmt hatte, war ja von vornherein klar gewesen. Also ruhte Kais Hoffnung auf Kenny und Dizzi...

„Ich weiß nicht, ob die Idee so toll ist", gab Dizzi nun ihre Meinung preis.

Kai jubelte innerlich. Wenigstens eine Person aus dem Team gab ihm Recht!

„Warum nicht?", wollte Max enttäuscht wissen.

„Wer garantiert uns, dass der Trainingsplan in Ordnung ist?", fragte Kenny. „Hinterher wird das Training total vernachlässigt!"

„Bestimmt nicht!", winkte Ray ab.

„Und selbst wenn!" Hilary blickte Kai, Kenny und den Laptop hochnäsig an. „Es steht vier gegen drei!"

„Also ist es beschlossen", lachte Tyson.

Exakt zwei Wochen später fuhr der Bus der Bladebreakers vor einer wirklich riesigen Villa vor.

„Wow, ist das Schloss Neuenhof?", fragte Tyson total verblüfft.

„Muss es wohl sein", meinte Ray schulternzuckend und stieg aus dem Bus aus. „Schließlich ist es das einzige Haus im Umkreis von elf Meilen!"

„Irre!", stimmte Max zu.

Hilary sprang nun auch aus dem Bus und versuchte, ihren Koffer anzuheben. Doch dies wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen, weshalb Kai, der als einziger nicht unter dem Gewicht seines eigenen Koffers fast zusammenbrach, ihr zur Hand gehen musste.

Nachdem die kleine Gruppe den wirklich monströsen und ordentlich gepflegten Garten durchquert hatte, klingelte Ray an der breiten Haustür.

„Ob wohl jemand da ist?", fragte Hilary, als nach fünf Minuten noch immer niemand die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Vielleicht sind wir hier doch falsch", zog Kenny in Erwägung.

„Oder irgendwer hat den Klingelknopf abgestellt", witzelte Dizzi.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es nochmal versuchen", schlug Ray vor und wollte gerade noch einmal die Klingel betätigen, als die Tür plötzlich langsam aufging.

Ihnen gegenüber stand nun ein hochgewachsener Mann mit einem vornehmen Gesichtsausdruck. Der ordentliche Frack verriet, dass er wohl der Butler des Hauses war.

„Es gibt sogar Diener!", staunte Tyson.

„Treten Sie ein", bat der Butler und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit die Bladebreakers das Haus betreten konnten. Von innen sah es noch viel monströser aus, als man es von außen vermutet hätte. Der Fußboden und auch die Geländer der beiden geschwungenen Treppen glänzten unheimlich und spiegelten sogar die Decke, an welcher ein großer Kronleuchter hing.  
„Ich bitte Sie, sich nun das Regelwerk zu Gemüte zu führen und anschließend ihre Zimmer aufzusuchen.", meinte der Butler vornehm und reichte jedem der Bladebreakers eine Liste an Regeln, welche nicht gerade kurz war...

Willkommen auf Schloss Neuenhof

Schloss Neuenhof ist eine staatliche Einrichtung, die als Fortbildung von geförderten

(Sport-, Musik-, etc.) Gruppen dient.

Im Schloss werden die Fähigkeiten der Gruppen mit einem speziellen Training erweitert.

Des Weiteren wird in Schloss Neuenhof der Geist unter verschiedenen (Sports-, Musik-, etc.) Gruppen verstärkt, indem immer vier rivalisierende (Sport-, Musik-, etc.) Gruppen eingeladen werden.

Bei den hiesigen (Sport-) Gruppen handelt es sich um folgende Beyblade-Teams:

- All Starz

Bladebreakers

Demolition Boys

White Tigers

Regelwerk

Verbote

Erzeugung von Lärmquellen jeglicher Art

Ungerechtfertigtes Laufen durch die Gänge

Konsumieren von Alkohol / Drogen / Zigaretten etc.

Glücksspiele

Unpünktlichkeit

Benutzung von Kraftausdrücken jeglicher Art

Ungehorsam

- Körperliche Auseinandersetzungen jeglicher Art

Voraussetzungen

Pünktlichkeit

Schuluniformen

(solche werden Schüler/ innen in ihren Schränken finden)

Disziplin

Befolgung der Regeln

Beachtung der Hygiene-Zettel

(solche werden Schüler/ innen in ihren Badezimmern finden)

Regelverstöße werden hart gehandhabt ggf. (schwer) bestraft!

Zeitplan

7.30 Uhr : Wecken

8.00 Uhr : Frühstück

8.30 Uhr : Unterrichtseinheit 1

10. 30 Uhr : Freizeit

10.45 Uhr : Unterrichtseinheit 2

12.45 Uhr : Freizeit

13.00 Uhr : Mittagessen

13.30 Uhr : Unterrichtseinheit 3

15.30 Uhr : Kaffeetrinken

15.45 Uhr : Unterrichtseinheit 4

17.45 Uhr : Unterrichtseinheit 5

17.45 Uhr : Freizeit

18.00 Uhr : Abendessen

18.30 Uhr : Versammlung

19.00 Uhr : Tagebuch-Stunde

20.00 Uhr : Zimmerruhe

20.15 Uhr : Bettruhe

Um exakt 20.15 Uhr gehen sämtliche Lichter aus und die Türen der Zimmer werden automatisch verriegelt.

Ausnahmen des Zeitplans sind

Ankunftstag & Abreisetag

Zimmerzuteilung

In jedem Zimmer wohnen 4 ggf. 5 Personen.

Dabei handelt es sich immer um 1 ggf. 2 Personen je

(Sport-, Musik-, etc.) Gruppe.

Zimmer 1

All Starz: Michael

Bladebreakers: Kenny

Bladebreakers: Tyson

Demolition Boys: Spencer

White Tigers: Gary

Zimmer 2

All Starz: Emily

Bladebreakers: Kai

Bladebreakers: Hilary

Demolition Boys: Tala

White Tigers: Kevin

Zimmer 3

All Starz: Steve

Bladebreakers: Ray

Demolition Boys: Bryan

White Tigers: Mariah

Zimmer 4

All Starz: Eddy

Bladebreakers: Max

Demolition Boys: Ian

White Tigers: Lee

„Ach, du heilige Scheiße...", murmelte Kai.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal etwas sagst, Kai, dann erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich auf dich hören muss, okay?", meinte Max bedrückt und sah seinen Zettel an. Wieso hatten sie nicht auf Kai, Kenny und Dizzi gehört?

„Das hört sich nach einem total strengen Internat an!", fand Tyson.

„Ich finde, dass es recht viel versprechend klingt", tat Hilary ihre Meinung kund.

„Wa... Was?" Ray blickte das brünette Mädchen verwirrt an. „Dein Ernst?"

„Ja!", lächelte sie zuckersüß. „Nur verwirrt es mich, dass wir gemischte Zimmer haben! Aber unsere Zimmergenossen sind mit Sicherheit nett! Stimmt's, Kai?"

„Emily ist eine arrogante Schnepfe...", überlegte Kai. „Tala ist ein widerliches Arschloch und Kevin ist ein Kleinkind."

„Wo sind überhaupt unsere Zimmer?", fragte Ray. Er sah recht unglücklich aus, was wahrscheinlich an der Tatsache lag, dass er sich mit Bryan ein Zimmer teilen musste.

„Hier lang", meinte eine amüsierte Stimme hinter ihnen.

„BRYAN?", machte Ray erschrocken und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Kai unfreundlich.

„Ungerechtfertigtes Laufen durch die Gänge", gab Bryan schnippisch zurück. „Wollt ihr jetzt zu euren Zimmern oder nicht?"


End file.
